This proposal covers a broad range of studies of molecular structure and properties and model and real systems of biological and biomedical importance. Considerable use is made of a variety of NMR methods, but other relevant physical and chemical techniques are also frequently employed. During the coming year we will install a Bruker CXP-300 wide-bore superconducting NMR spectrometer equipped for almost all current NMR techniques and methods. Among the specific projects to be studied are the following: transport processes in erythrocytes and the effects of drugs, disease state, etc.; the characterization of new field-orientable liquid crystal systems, including the behavior of added drugs and anesthetics; studies of the orientation and structure of selected molecules in partially ordered media; the binding properties of spermidine and other polyamines; and the use of specifically labelled amphiphiles and lipids (2H, 13C, etc.) in studying model membrane systems.